


金东 | 现代情爱事故

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东 | 现代情爱事故

华灯初上，夜幕复苏，绝大多数人结束了一天的辛勤劳作开始休息时，谢金起床了。

昨晚替研究生改论文改到天将破晓，勉强睡了三四个钟头又回学校上了节全校公共选修课。在小四百人面前努力维持住自己「文院最有趣的帅哥老师」人设后，一把年纪的谢老先生险些死在讲台前。

几个小崽子还算有良心，一收到细改版本后立马说晚上要好好犒劳犒劳他们亲爱的导师，上颐和园那片儿吃怀石料理去。

谢金舍不了这一口满是铜钱味的饭，欣然在回家扑向床铺补觉前应下了邀约。

然后就一觉睡到了五点半，他匆匆换了身衣服照着镜子重新抓了抓头就出门打车去了，也没注意到右耳上小小的素银耳钉什么时候失的踪。

大工作日的，哪儿不堵车啊。谢金在高架上堵得一塌糊涂，胃里更是空得慌，除了早上垫巴的两口包子外一天没吃东西了。

刚到地界下了车，谢金正低头往饭馆门口赶呢，突然出现两个和他身高不相上下的壮汉上来就摘了他的眼镜，一人架着条胳膊把他往路边一辆埃尔法上带。

谢金连刚刚那辆出租车的尾灯都还看得见呢，居然就被当众绑架了？

-

王九龙和高筱贝开着小保姆车把颐和园附近会所都逛遍了，好容易在家日料门口发现个看上去勉强符合老板要求的男人。

“大楠，这人个头比我还高，看着不像是……”

“你马原没学过啊，透过现象看本质懂不懂。看见他那耳钉了没，就扎了左耳朵眼儿不是gay是啥？”

“去你的，马克思怹老人家净教这个？”

“甭逼逼了，再不快点动手东哥就该爆体身亡了。”

高筱贝撇撇嘴，靠路边停车熄火后跟着王九龙做贼似地贴上了那傻大个的身。头一回绑架，谁也没经验啊，王九龙好歹比他这小身板强些不是。

因而谢金眼里的俩壮汉，就是两个还没他壮的半大小子。视线骤一下模糊，连带着身体反应也跟不上了，还真叫王九龙和高筱贝直接押到了车前。

“等会儿你们干嘛的，有话好好说行不行…”

卡其色风衣未束紧的腰带随风轻摆，一贯绅士的谢教授企图在绑匪面前讲道理，失败了。

王九龙直接摸出块帕子捂上了谢金的口鼻，不出三秒，一九三的傻大个儿就乖乖躺倒在了车后座上。

“在东哥眼皮底下偷藏乙醚也是马克思教你的？”

“不，这是我老大教我的！”

燃眉之急解决了，王九龙坐在副驾上心情大好，咧嘴笑了笑，活像萨摩耶转世。

-

谢金再睁眼是被活活咬醒的，至于哪个「咬」就纯粹字面意思了。嘴被死死抵着啃咬，下身家伙事儿也被人毫无耐心地乱摸着。

身上衣服早不知道飞哪儿去了，诺大的房间里只有一张床，以及躺在上面纠缠着的两具胴体。

首先映入眼帘的是一片猩红，无尽欲望蒙蔽了那双好看的眼。谢金还不及做出任何反应，伏在身上的人就转身将他半硬的性器含进了嘴里。

“嘶……”

男人真是不争气的动物，性命攸关的时候也控制不了生理反应。李鹤东灵巧的舌尖在敏感的顶端反复舔舐，快感沿着背脊扩散到全身。

谢金本就被乙醚残存的效果弄得不甚清明，现下整个人像被抛上了云端一样，飘飘然不知方向，腰上不自觉发力往湿热的小口里顶。

没几分钟下半身突然失了抚慰，谢金睁开迷蒙的双眼看见的却是三十多年来未曾见过的旖旎风光。

李鹤东分腿跨坐上了谢金劲瘦的腰身，一手撑在他胸前稳住身型，另只手捉住彻底勃起的阳具直接往自己后面塞。

谢金仅剩的理智和少得可怜的同性知识告诉他，没有润滑不带套，绝对会出事。他双手擎住李鹤东滚烫的身子往自己怀里带，长腿一翻将人轻松压制住了。

“唔…嗯哼……”

李鹤东难耐地在床上瞎蹭，与棉制床单摩擦出直线升高的体温。分不清究竟是痛苦还是舒服的呻吟声从唇畔溢出，宛如一道道红绳线勾缠着男人俯身将欲望的源泉封存。

谢金鬼使神差地亲上了李鹤东，从不安地翕动着的眼皮到一路蜿蜒的疤痕，最后是两片饱满红润的唇。

唇齿纠缠间，李鹤东反手攫住谢金宽厚的大掌沿着小腹向下摸索到了自己无助淌着清液的性器上。距离药效发作已经过了许久，他再怎么自我抚慰却始终泄不出来。偏生谢金也不像情场老手，甚至对于走后门生疏得像个木头人。

这也不能怪谢金，好歹直了三十多年，真弯了也需要个过程嘛。但目前看来，这过程不会需要太久时间了。

李鹤东引领着谢金的手揉捏了两把柱身后不作停留，摸到了自己臀瓣中间，手指更是勾着他往股缝间探进去。那处小口子散着热气泛着水光，热情地邀请着谢金骨节分明的指头和更粗长的东西进去做客。

谢金被手上传来的陌生触觉惊得不小心咬住了李鹤东舌尖上的嫩肉，身下人立马和小猫嚎叫似地嚷起了疼。李鹤东蓄在深邃眼窝中的泪珠子开始不住地往外坠，明明长了副俊朗的面孔，哭起来却是真正的我见犹怜。

轻柔吻去泪水后，谢金像是哄小孩般有一下没一下地划拉着背脊线，低头凑在人肩窝好声好气地问道。

“宝…宝贝儿，套子和…油搁哪了？”

“嗝...老子没病…嗝…不许戴套儿…快快点…”

谢金的停顿纯粹是出于对合适词句的挑选，而李鹤东一句话说了小半分钟则是因为哭嗝一个接一个，可爱的要人狗命。

磨蹭了那么久，两个人连彼此身上的肌肤都还没摸透，再这么搞下去也不知道憋不住爆体身亡的到底会是谁。

谢金把人稳稳放平，膝盖挤进了李鹤东早已岔开的双腿间，随手往人腰后垫了块枕头，后穴一圈褶皱彻底曝露在了空气中，还轻轻颤抖着。

试探性地送入了小半节指骨即刻被内里汁液迅速染湿了，谢金慢慢又往里加了根手指，十分顺利地拓开了半熟的甬道。

“嗯啊…还要…给我…”

李鹤东头一次像个娘们儿似的只知道在那哼哼唧唧叫春，腰部核心力量天生出众的男人即使做0也更喜欢骑乘姿势掌控全局，哪里愿意任人宰割。

谢金真是托了不开眼想给东哥下药尝鲜的倒霉蛋的福，从天而降一场好相逢，平白捡了个宝贝。

身下肿胀僵得快失去知觉，谢金带着一手水把指头抽了出来，换上真枪抵在穴口周围滑蹭了两下就入了个头。不等抽动，李鹤东扭着身子勾住谢金的腰，主动套弄起了大半个龟头解馋。

小猫饿得难受，努力收缩着下面那张小嘴绞着肉棒不松口，却把谢金的馋虫彻底勾了起来。他不再满足于浅浅的抽插，箍紧李鹤东的跨骨开始了一轮贯彻到底的激战。

大开大合式的操干简单又直白，李鹤东被撞的簌簌发抖，肠壁和性器的剐蹭带出了一波重重的快感。上翘弧度刚好的大家伙儿彻底填满了身心，李鹤东无意识地伸手抚上夹在两人腹间风雨飘摇的阳具快速套弄起来。

谢金面上一层细密的薄汗顺着下颌骨滴进了李鹤东锁骨里，浅浅的水潭随着欲望之船一同晃出层层涟漪。

李鹤东的敏感点藏的又深又严实，谢金偶然一次横冲直撞换来了一声尖锐的疾呼。恰巧此时指甲盖搔刮过马眼，李鹤东一下没撑过就射了谢金满怀。

偶有两滴落在了下巴上，混着汗珠重新落进了那汪小池潭里。内里透明不再，被侵染成了极其浅淡的白。

谢金被内壁突如其来的紧致筋挛咬得下身发疼，努力稳住心神又顶弄了百来下才在李鹤东穴里交代了出来。

这一天从夜到晨，转眼天色又暗得深沉了，谢金真的是身心俱疲，整个人像是被抽干了所有力气一样倒在李鹤东身上喘着粗气。他还沉浸在快感的余韵里，刚挨过不应期的李鹤东却似有不满般地缩了缩括约肌。

“那个你吃饱了我还有点饿，不是不是那意思，我还没吃饭…”

-

“靠！大楠，我才看到大课群里说今天点名还布置作业了，说好的最水的老师呢？？？”

“就一大早那节课？那课咱不都还没去上过吗，谁让它好死不死第一节。”

“我连老师是哪个都不记得了，等会儿的，我群里找找，应该是这个吧谢先生，这老师姓谢…”

“你管他姓什么呢，九龄叫咱去吃饭，他被他们院那导师放鸽子点了一桌子菜吃不完。”

故事的结局显而易见，王九龙和高筱贝被向来手下留情的谢老师无情挂了科，张九龄研究生论文最后是自己跪着一点点改好的。

END.


End file.
